A Shattered Past
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: I woke up in a dark room. The room was torn apart, and everything was disoriented. That night, it was snowing. The weather was freezing. My name is... wait. WHAT IS MY NAME? Please review! My first shot at mystery. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying a mystery/adventure style. Honestly, I've never tried mystery before, and just today, I felt like doing it. Note that this is just a prologue, so it may have not so much of a thing to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but trust me, more will come. Again, I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and either Rick Riordan or Disney Hyperion does, but I am not sure who does. Are you ready for the story? Well, let us start, in a corner of the darkness, in a snowy night.**

One Shattered Past

Chapter 1: A Snowy Night

I woke up. I looked around, it was a dark room. No lights, only lit by the moonlight. I was on a rug, on one side of the room. On the other side, there was a cupboard, which every drawers were stuck open, like somebody was searching the room. Papers and clothes were everywhere on the ground. A table, overturned at the window. At the end of the bed, there was a garbage bin, empty. A chair was down on the floor, one of its legs broken. The room was dirty, full of brownish shades. A pair of sneakers was put at the door. I got up and walked over to another door. I opened the door, and I found a dirty, smelly toilet, probably not cleaned for days, hell, even months. I closed the door, unable to stand the toilet odor.

Somehow, I knew where to look for everything. I reached under the bed, and found a rucksack under it. I pulled it out, and opened it up. Inside, there was a pair of brown leather gloves. I put them on, and it gave me a warm feeling. I also found some cash and a bobble hat in the front bag of the rucksack. I also put it on, since it was snowing outside. My name is… Wait. What is my name? I started to panic. I tried to remember something, but it was useless. All I could remember were the logical stuff, like how to buy a train ticket or how to speak, etc, but I can't remember any detailed thing. I stopped trying, and started packing up. I folded clothes up, and crammed them into the rucksack. I found a dark brown jacket, and put it on.

I put the sneakers on, and opened the door. I didn't know where I was going, but all I know is I am not staying in a broken-up home. Besides, I don't even know if it was my home. I took a few steps outside, and turned around, looking at the room. It was a small building, with no signs, no house number, and no nothing. Next to it was a Chinese restaurant, and a mechanical shop. I decided to walk into the mechanical shop. I opened the door, and stepped inside. The shop was heated. The building looked very normal, but full of tables with tools on it, and a case of stairs leading upwards to another room. Somebody was under the bottom of a car, doing something on a skateboard-like cart. He slid out from under the car. He was an old man, in a grey jacked and trousers, with grey hair and short moustache, smoking.

"What is it?" He asked, in a boring tone.

"U-uh sir, do you recognize me?" I asked.

"Nope. Never seen you before in my life. Now if you're done, boy I have some work to do. Hit the road."

I walked outside. It has stopped snowing, but still cold. The sidewalk was filled with snow, and the road was almost empty, with a few zebra crossings and a few cars passing by once in a while. There were rarely any people walking outside. I just noticed that there was a wristwatch on my left arm. I pulled my jacket sleeve back, and looked at the time. Three in the morning. It was obvious that nobody was taking a stroll this late at night. I walked past the Chinese restaurant. I looked inside it through the glass window. Every single table in there was empty. There were no sign of anybody inside, but all the lights were on, as if it was Christmas. Well, it may be Christmas, but I don't know yet. That was when I noticed that I was starving. I opened the door, and walked in.

Inside, there were two women, dressed in a Chinese dress. One was behind the reception, and the other one was in front of it. One of them showed me to a table, and I sat on it. The table was lit by candles, in the center of it and a chair, facing each other. Plates and cutlery were carefully arranged at the side of the plates. I sat on the chair, which was clothed in white, just like the tablecloth. I took the napkin from the plate, and put it on my lap. A woman walked over and gave me a menu, and I ordered a bowl of noodle. There was an instrumental Chinese music playing, echoing over the restaurant, and I did not notice other guests. Well, it was three in the morning.

I waited at the table for around fifteen minutes, then the same woman that showed me the way to the table walked over, and placed a bowl of noodle in front of me. I did not wait, and started eating like a savage. I felt my strength returning, even though I didn't even know that if I have lost them. It felt as if I haven't eaten for days. Not long after that, I finished the bowl of noodle, and ordered the billing. I was drowsy, and rested my eyes. I was almost asleep, but I heard footsteps from behind, which made me open up my eyes. All the three women were at my table. They were smiling. It took me a few seconds later to tell that they were not smiling. They were smirking.

One of them pulled out a knife and sent it flying straight at me. Somehow, by my senses, I leapt out of the chair, which got a knife through it, right in the middle.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled at them. "What do you think you're do-"I didn't finish that sentence, as I looked up at them. Their hair was on fire and they had scaly textures on their legs. "W-what the hell are you!" I said, backing away more.

"What the Hades, boy, not what the hell." One of them said as she threw another knife at me. I lay flat on the ground, as it impaled the wall right behind me. "This one is quite special, sister." One of them said.

"Don't you see?" Another one of them started. "He's a half blood. This meal shall be tasty." She finished. What the hell is a half-blood? Well, I didn't think further, as she threw a knife at me again. It grazed me at my elbow, dealing a shallow wound at my right arm, and it continued to sail into the wall, making a blunt sound as it pierced into the wall.

"A half blood… hasn't tasted one of them for a long time…" one of them said.

"Yes… since that damned son of Ares killed us." Another one of them said, in an angry voice, which tossed three knives at me at the same time.

"What's with the knife, sis? Can't we just kill him now?" The last of the sisters who hasn't spoken yet said.

"You are totally crazy!" I interrupted them. It was later, when I realized that I shouldn't have said that. One of them came up at me at an incredible speed, punching me to the ground in my face. My nose was bleeding, and I was on the floor, coughing blood. I have never felt that much pain in my life. Well, if I did, I didn't recall it anyways. The girl with flaming hair seized me by the throat, and pressed me to the wall. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. Is this the end of my life? So that's it? Waking up remembering nothing and getting killed a half an hour later? No. I told myself; I wasn't going to die.

My instincts kicked in, and I grabbed the girl's throat, and closed my eyes as I squeezed as tightly as possible. Suddenly, I could hear electricity crackling at my hand. The girl was screaming in agony, and I opened my eyes. I looked at my left hand, and noticed that I wasn't wearing a leather glove. I was wearing a gauntlet, which was shimmering with electricity, electrocuting her. Soon, she released the grip, and vaporized into golden dust.

**So how did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry, but I have been quite busy during the week. A VERY tight, schedule, if you could understand. Been inactive for a while, but I admit that some of it was my laziness. I don't know if you like this or not or just want to read, or just want to flame, literally. Right now, chapter two steps forward and take its role. This time, it's More Than a Dream…**

A Shattered Past

Chapter 2: More Than a Dream

I had a million questions. Starting from who am I, and what are they, then proceeding to why were they trying to kill me, and why did I have a zapping gloves. Obviously, there weren't time to answer any of them. The two other women looked really angry and sorrowful, at the loss of their sister, (or at least that was what I presumed.) and they are probably going to kill me off right now. They walked towards me, and I could just feel the aura of the tense situation. It was uncomfortable, and I felt my chest tightening, and held my breath. The gauntlet has already turned back into a brown leather glove, which was smoking. Some of the tables were overturned, candles either extinguished, or setting fire to the elegant red carpet with gold trims. Broken plates and bowls scattered on the floor, turning the once a grand Chinese restaurant into a chaotic mess. I was cornered at the wall. The door was at the opposite direction, which was the direction that the monsters were walking from. I closed my eyes, and waited for death. I don't even know anything, so how could dying be so bad? Inside me, I was wishing that I could live on, but further inside, I wished that I could die. No more responsibilities. No more questions. No more nothing.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and on once, twice, thrice. I looked upwards, and the light was shining bright red-orange, as if it was overheating. Suddenly, there was a loud whistling, like a boiling kettle, and one by one, the lights exploded, sending shards of glass downwards, some splinters striking at me. I managed to cover my eyes in time, but the monsters weren't that lucky. They shrieked and screamed, trashing around, turning tables and chairs over. I sprinted for the door. One of the monster's arms was flying straight at me as it was blindly attacking, but to my reflexes, I slashed upwards with my right arm, blocking the blow, which grazed my jacket, giving me a shallow wound in my forearm. I ducked, and made for the door. I was so focused that all I could see was the door, gateway to life, my only hope for survival. A glass door with metal handles. I did not hesitate to crash through. I fell down like a touchdown, sliding along the leftover snow, melting some. I expected the monsters to come out for me, but I turned myself over on my back, and there were no restaurant. It was an abandoned building, probably cancelled out during construction. I was still thinking about the questions, but did not have time to bother about it, as the darkness enveloped me. I closed my eyes, and laid down on the snowy sidewalk.

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily, instantly getting up in a sitting position. It was all a dream. I slept, and woke up. Nothing more, nothing less. I would like to say that the day went fine. I remembered everything. I met my parents, and I met with my dog again. I was really tired and collapsed onto the sidewalk. I went to school, and everything went back to normal. The problem is, I couldn't say any of that, because none of it was true. I checked my body, and there were cuts and wounds. There was some blood on the snow. Most of the snow has melted. There were more people walking around that last night, but the place was still a quiet neighborhood. I got up, and felt a jolt of pain flashing through my shoulder. I looked over, and there were a big splinter of glass stuck in my shoulder. The bleeding has stopped, but it was painful. I looked around, and saw a sign on the roadside, but for some reason, I couldn't read it. I went up to a lady.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I said,

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where is the nearest hospital? I've been in an accident."

"Take a right turn there, and continue forwards until you find one. It should be about 10 minutes walk." She said calmly, looking over at my shoulder from time to time.

"Thanks, ma'am."

I followed the directions, and soon, I found a small clinic. I walked inside, and the doctor went over immediately. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders, in a white long coat. He was also wearing a pair of white elastic gloves. He looked at me, then at my right shoulder. His eyes widened, and he made a hand gesture for me to come over to him.

"Oh gods… I mean, oh my God! You're wounded. Come here, quick!" He said. I followed him into a room.

I laid on a bed, and he gave me a shot in my shoulder. At first, it was painful, then my shoulder started to relax, and it felt numb. The doctor slowly began the operation. I didn't feel anything until twenty minutes later. I could feel that the piece of glass has been removed. When he told me I could get up, I got up, and peeked over my shoulder. It was patched up, with white gauze around it.

"Thanks, doc." I said, offering my hand.

"No problem, mister." He replied, shaking my hand. As he looked down at my hand, his eyes widened. Something must have caught his attention. I looked down at it, and there were some kind of writing, more of an inscription, but I swear that it wasn't in English.

"Can you drink this?" He offered me a small glass of something. I took it from his hand, and took a gulp. It tasted like chocolate, and it was pleasant. I drank the whole cup.

"Wait up; I have to make a call." He said, walking to his office, closing his doors behind him. I looked around myself, observing the room. Somehow, I have a weird gut feeling, and my instincts made me search for escape routes. A door to the office, another door to the waiting room. No windows and the room were lit purely by artificial lights. I walked over to the door, and moved my head near the doorknob, trying to hear something. I heard a single phrase.

"Half-Blood"

My heart raced. The monsters last night said something about half-blood too, and that was when they were trying to kill me. I had two choices. Take out the doctor, or play along and see how it goes. I walked back to my bed as I hear footsteps coming from inside the room. I had no choice but to play along. The door opened and the doctor walked outside. He put his glasses on, and pulled out a note from his pocket. He stared at it, and quickly put it away.

"Come with me, mister. I have something to show you." He said, making a hand gesture for me to follow him. I walked along, and he went to his car. A classic muscle car, quite heavily tinted. He opened the passenger's door side for me, which meant that he wanted me to get in. I got in and sat on the seat. He got on at the other side, and started up the engine. It roared into life, as the headlights turned on. The doctor turned it off. I just noticed that he took his coat off already, and was wearing an orange shirt with three letters on it, which was CHB, and I had no idea that meant. It was a few minutes later that I understood the meaning.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Camp Half-Blood." He said, after locking the car.

**How did you like that? I don't have much to say for a post note. I don't know if you like it or not, and I don't know what to write next, but I figured that I will figure it out in time. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't have much time to think about the last chapter. All I could do then was a follow-up to the events, and I had so many ideas to scrap because it was plain stupid or does not suit the plot. Be noted, that I do researches on some topics to include better understandings of something in reality to fiction, because this is based on real myths too. There are many things to consider, and I have been incredibly busy for the time being, and it would be a few weeks until I get a good, long period of holiday. Right now, please don't mind me if I post chapters late or sometimes, don't post at all. Note that I will not be posting daily. Back to the story then. Now, our hero arrives at Half-Blood Hill.**

A Shattered Past

Chapter 3: Half-Blood Hill

I was still in the car. Country songs were playing (which I took no interests of them) and the radio looked like an antique. From the look of the seats, it must be very old, since parts of the leather were already deforming or torn. I still don't know why I came with him. He might have been another one of those monsters, and I made no effort to run off. Maybe I had a hunch that he will be the one who could answer my questions. My past. My identity.

The doctor took a right, across a dirt road. He was keeping a steady speed, but he was driving at 120 mph, which I would never encourage anyone to do unless they have an emergency. Suddenly, siren was sounding behind us, and the doctor took a quick glance at the mirror. He slowed down, and then stopped. He made his hair look messy, and ran to the patrol car behind me, but I saw something shimmering in his coat. I did not make out its shape until a few seconds later. It was a dagger. A long, slender bronze dagger, possible professionally sharpened and a perfect compact weapon, ideal for assassination. Why was I thinking about assassination anyways?

"Come on! I have a pregnant woman in the car! I don't have time for this!" The doctor shouted to the policeman. The policeman came over and looked into the window. A pregnant woman? What did he mean?

"Do you need me to draft for you, sir?" The policeman asked the doctor.

"No need, officer. We're almost there."

"Alright, you will get a call from the police station this evening, sir."

"Thank the mist…" The doctor muttered after letting out a sigh.

"Sir?" The policeman questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Thank you, officer."

He got back in the car, and drove on.

20 minutes later.

We arrived at a camp-like place. There were people walking around, doing weird things, such as sword fighting and firing arrows. I wonder what kind of place is this. I never knew the place, but somehow, it felt familiar, so familiar that I could just see everything out. I am still not sure what seeing everything out means, but it was just a feeling that I was home.

"Follow me for now, and don't talk to anybody. Not yet." He said, pointing a finger at me, and then walked off. The grass was of the green of spring, calm, bright blue sky, the sun, giving warmth to the creatures below. That wasn't possible, because it was winter, and it even snowed yesterday. Somehow, this place has not a single snowflake anywhere. I followed the doctor. We went to a big log cabin, which the doctor called the big house. He opened the door, and I walked inside.

"So, this is the boy?" A voice asked from inside.

"Yep, here he is." The doctor answered, gently pushing forward. There was a guy in a wheelchair inside, and another man in a leopard skin shirt, playing pinochle. Suddenly, the guy in the wheelchair turned into a centaur. Wait… A CENTAUR! My minds must've been playing tricks with me. I shut my eyes tight, shook my head and opened it again. The centaur was still there.

"Whoa…" I exclaimed, my eyes wide open.

"I am Chiron. What is your name, boy?" the centaur said.

"I…" I thought. "I don't know, sir." I said, slowly. Calling a centaur sir was a little awkward and cheesy, but well, at least, he's half a human.

"What do you mean, you don't know. You mean, I don't have a name, or I can't remember my name because I am too lousy to do so?" The man in the leopard shirt said. "By the way, I'm Mr.D"

**Dionysus' POV**

"Damn! What will I call him if he doesn't have a name!" I thought

**The boy's POV**

"I don't remember anything, sir." I told Chiron.

"Hmm… this sure is not good. You are undetermined. You have to stay in the Hermes cabin for the moment." He replied.

"What is Hermes?" I asked, puzzled.

"This boy fails at history." Mr.D said.

"Mr.D this boy does not remember anything."

"Oh right. Right."

"Do you know of the Greek gods?" Chiron asked me.

"Greek… gods?" I asked, and before I could get an answer, a sharp pain stabbed through my head, like someone tased me in the brain, and suddenly, I remembered something.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hestia, Nemesis, Morpheus, Nyx, Styx, Gaia…" I said, and none of those words made sense to me, and it made sense to me a few seconds later, like a flood of memory. Suddenly, a mini-natural disaster of all kinds happened all at once. "Hold on. I think I just remembered something." I continued, and panted.

"Do you remember your name?" Dionysus asked.

"No. Not my name. It's… oh my gods. I was here. The Greek gods. It all made sense."

"The boy needs some rest. Get him a place in the Hermes cabin right now. Get him ready for arts and craft by two O'clock." Chiron told the doctor.

"Alright. Follow me, kid." The doctor said, before giving Chiron a mocking salute and walking away with me. He guided me to a cabin. It looked pretty ordinary, but there were about another couple of dozen cabins around. One was wickedly fashioned out of obsidian and skulls, and one was like a vacation home near the sea, decorated by massive shells. Each of the cabins looked different from the other. The doctor opened the door and peeked in.

"New cabin mate!" He exclaimed. Loud cheers came from inside.

"Hermes or undetermined?" a voice called out from inside.

"Undetermined." The doctor called back, and there were loud cries of disappointment in unison from inside.

"Your cabin mates will take my role from now on. Got to get back to work in the city." The doctor told me, and walked away, waving at me for a few seconds. From afar, I saw him starting up his car, and he drove away, sending a small cloud of black smoke after it from his classic muscle car. The car went further until it was a small black spot, and then it was gone. I walked into the cabin.

"So… what's your name, new guy?" One of the kids asked.

"I don't know… I don't remember anything." I answered.

"Amnesia?"

"Well, kind of…"

"That must suck. By the way, your spot is in that corner there. Beware! A hero used to stay in that corner! Well, that was before he moved. An hour before arts n' crafts."

"Can you wake me up then?"

"Yeah sure."

I laid down on the rug, and almost immediately fell asleep. Suddenly, I was standing on the top of a rocky hill. There were people in ancient Greek battle armor fighting down the hill. They were slashing and jabbing at each other, like a clash of armies. Blood sprayed everywhere. One of them got their hand hacked off, and another got stabbed. Dead bodies laid unmoving on the ground, as the wind carried dust. Arrows flew back and forth, and I just noticed something. In front of me, there was a girl with a large stabbing wound in her stomach, lying on the ground. I did not make out much of features, but she was blonde. I noticed that I carried a single-edged blade, wet because of blood from the hilt right to the tip. I was also wearing a bronze armor, and again, it was splattered over with blood, and I could taste some in my mouth as well. The situation was almost real. A boy ran over to here, stabbing his sword, which was gleaming with reflections in bronze into the ground. He held her on the ground by the back of her head. His other hand grabbed hers. He was shouting something, which was illegible because of the sound of the sword clanging and warriors shouting their war cries. The girl managed a smile, before her eyes closed. Tears were flowing from the boy's cheek, and he grabbed up his sword, got up slowly and looked at me. I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was rage. He charged at me.

My eyes snapped open as somebody threw water onto my face. I sat up immediately. The kid I was talking to before I slept was standing in front of me, carrying a bucket of water.

"What the Hades is wrong with you!" I exclaimed.

"Wake you up, remember?" he started. "Come on. It's arts n' crafts time." He finished.

I got up, and wiped my face off with my right hand. I followed the rest of the kids to something that looked like a forge. Some people were sitting in there, working. The forge looked metallic, lit by lamps and candles. There were fireplaces here and there, and the place was extremely hot. The sound of metal clanging could be heard regularly, and occasionally, the sound of superheated water.

"Well, you get it from the last time. Do the work. Remember, swords are not crude. The blade side must not be hammered on, only hammer the side. We don't want maces. We want swords. Use the flames to your advantage. Now, go do the work." Someone said. He didn't seem to notice me that I was the new guy. I walked over to bench, with an anvil and hammer in front of it. Somehow, I chose lumps of metal, and took up the hammer. I slid a piece of celestial bronze into a fireplace. Soon, I took it out, and started hammering it.

2 hours later: 04:00 pm.

It was finished. A single-edged sword, forged out of celestial bronze. The edges were incredibly sharp, glinting along with the fire. I dipped it into the water, causing a wheezing sound when water is heated. I pulled it out after some time, and the sword was curved at a magnificent angle. Two types of bronze showing off its characteristics elegantly.

"Uhh… what are you making?" The guy who was ordering around came over to inspect the work.

"A single edged sword. Katana, originated in Japan, invented in the 1930 when the battles demand a quicker response time, giving designs of this idea, which warriors could unsheathe and strike with his blade in a single motion, called the Iaido. The katana is a piece of delicate craft, created out of high carbon and low carbon steel combined, in this case, celestial bronze. The block of metal will be hammered over days, but thanks to the effort of the forge technology of Olympus, it shortens the period to hours. It is then folded and hammered, no more than sixteen times, into a basic sword shape. The blade is coated in clay, to provide insulation to it, causing it to curve because of the strain on the spine, creating a curative line along the blade. It is then polished until it is extremely sharp, which would take weeks for mortals. The curative feature of the blade adds up to the increased cutting power." Someone said from behind.

"Dude, do you have to know everything about weapons?" the guy who was ordering around turned around and asked.

"Well, it is my profession, after all. I'm Arnold, Hephaestus cabin consul. How did you make this anyways?"

"I…" I thought. Apparently, I didn't know how I made it, but I JUST made it, like the thought was at the back of my mind. "I have no idea." Then I turned to the blade. My eyes widened. The blade was the one I was holding, in my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am drawing blanks for ideas for the moment, so please bear with it. As I have stated in the last chapter, I am still busy doing stuff. Somehow, I don't always have time, and right now, I don't know what to do with the plot anymore. I know that it is quite pathetic that it's been only 3 chapters, and I don't know what to put in. My point is, please excuse me if I have a crappy plot from now. Back to the story then, this time, the protagonist receives a revelation . I have been studying swordworks for sometimes now, so that I could do a better battle scene. Might you comment on them?**

A Shattered Past

Chapter 4: A Revelation

"Well, it'll take at least a couple of weeks to polish it and create a sheath till the sword is useable. Why don't you have this?" Arnold said, as he handed a sword in its sheath over to me.

"What's this?" I asked Arnold.

"A spatha. Originated in the Roman Empire, originally used in gladiator fights. Later on, became a standard weapon for heavy infantry. Replaced the gladius in the frontlines due to the longer reach. Measured between 75 centimeters and a meter. An easy to use and handy tool, if you ask me. Here, try the grip." Arnold answered, handing it over to me. I drew it, giving out a high pitched tone of unsheathing celestial bronze. It was a finely crafted sword, with sharp edges and a firm grip on the handle. I made a slow slash with it, and the weight of the blade was perfect, ideal for everything.

"Whoa…" I said.

"Created it myself. Would you like to try some practice swings right now?" Arnold said with pride. He has a wide grin on his mouth, his tanned skin reflecting off the flames.

"Afraid not. We have swimming next, so…" a Hermes kid said.

"Well, that's too bad… Hey, how about after beach time? It's free time, right?" Arnold offered.

"F-fine." I answered.

The next hour was a blur. I didn't have a set of clothes to swim in, so I stayed on the beach. Some kids were flirting with the… what did they call them? Nerieds? Yeah, the Nerieds. Another kind of water nymph. Some were going about swimming, but I was throwing javelins. For some reasons, I find it highly addictive to throw spears into the ground. Throw, pick it up, and throw again. Like golf, but with simpler sense. Later, the Hermes kids played a prank on me, which got me into the lake, with some help from the Nerieds.

After I changed my clothes, I went over to the Hephaestus cabin and waited for Arnold. He came out with the spatha and handed it over to me. I unsheathed it, and started out with a swing from it at a bottle of water, which was cut clean in half. Arnold offered to spar with me, and I accepted. I had my left foot forwards, and right foot behind at an angle. I had a round shield in my left hand, and the spatha in the right. Arnold used a triangle-shaped shield strapped to his arm, and a gladius in his right hand.

We circled each other for at least half a minute. Suddenly, he moved forwards and slashed with his sword vertically to the shoulder on my shield side. I slightly raised the shield, and counterattacked with a narrow-angled upward slash to the area of few inches at his armpit under his sword arm. He moved his shield and tackled my sword away with it. I side-stepped and regained my balance. I pressed my shield closer to my body, and charged. He tried to strike with a horizontal blow to my neck, but I knocked his blade upwards above my head with mine. I lowered my posture and raised it and tackled into him with my shield at full power, knocking him to the ground. Leaves were sent flying as he slammed onto the ground. His sword was sent away from his hand and onto the ground in the tackle. I got the tip of my blade right at the middle of his chest.

"I guess we're done." I said.

"Heh…" He said, and then grinned. "I don't think so."

That was when I noticed that his right foot was at my torso. He kicked with his foot, sending me backwards like a shove. I slipped over the pile of dry leaves and fell over. He was crawling like a gecko to his gladius. His hand was inches from its hilt. I stretched my feet out and kicked the sword, buying me time to stand up as he went for his sword. I took a few quick steps to him and slashed downwards, two-handed after I tossed my shield away. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and turned around just in time to block mine, but he was sent from a horseback crawling position to the ground, because he held his sword one-handed. I gave him a straight kick into his sword hand, disarming him. He was about to get up, but I stepped on his chest, and aimed my sword downwards right at the middle of his forehead.

"What about now?" I said.

"All right, all right." He raised his hands in surrender. I took my foot of him and sheathed the spatha, and then helped him up. He dusted his shirt repeatedly for a few seconds. "That was some seriously nice swordplay back there. Care to teach me some of them?"

"If you said the magic word…" I said, trying to sound serious. He laughed, and patted me in the back, which felt like a hit in the back, if you ask me. I picked up my shield, and walked over to the Hermes cabin. Apparently, I had more than half an hour left of free time. I was doused in sweat, so I grabbed my rucksack and pulled out a change of clothes. I put them on, and then walked outside. I walked away from the cabin, and Chiron walked over to me.

"We want you at the big house." He said, scratching his head, then galloped away. I jogged after him, and about a few minutes later, we were at the big house. The fireplace was crackling, giving out constant sound. The sun was already setting, the sky purple-blue. Dionysus was sitting on a chair, using a grey laptop. There was another man sitting in the other chair, drinking coffee. He has got a neatly trimmed, jet black beard and wearing a neat, expensive suit, a typical leather shoe. He has fair hair, and sky blue eyes, which looked gentle and serious at the same time. He looked like one of those typical businessmen working at an office. He took a sip, and set his cup down on the wooden table, with scenes from the old times carved on it. Somebody was standing behind him. He was also wearing a suit, but in shades, with a Bluetooth. He was wearing long trousers, and a couple of white gloves. He looked like an FBI agent, with a bald head.

"I'm a little thirsty." The man who was drinking coffee said.

"Yes, lord Zeus." The guy in shades said, then ran off.

Zeus? The god of the sky, one of the big three? The lightning god? Why was he here? From my recent memories, I understood that he was a very busy god, and does not leave Olympus to the mortal world for minor works, and, well, when he had a crush on mortals. Before I could say anything, the guy in shades came back.

"Lord Zeus, your nectar." He said. Zeus took a sip from it, and give him the hand gesture that meant "hold on for now." He walked over to me and placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"Son, I am your father." He said, in a still voice. Zeus was my father?

"Dad, you broke the oath and kept it secret?" Mr.D asked Zeus in disbelief. Zeus didn't reply.

"What's my name?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know." Zeus said, looking away. "The oath comes with consequences, even to immortals. The river Styx made you lose memory, and made me forget everything about you. I knew that you are my son, because you had those same, sky blue eyes."

**As I said over and over again, I couldn't think of a suitable plot. I was not driven the same way before, and it is hindering my imagination. Anyways, please review. Thanks to anyone who have read my story. My other story, "The Freezing Death" is on hold, and I would like opinions if I should whether continue it, abandon it or finish it first?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, nothing much to say here. I kind of figured that it's going to be easy figuring out the godly parent, but you see, the mysteries is not over. One question answered, and many more left unknown. Gradually, as we precede the story, mysteries will be cleared away, one by one, showing one whole truth of the identity of the boy. Please stay tuned, and wait for my story. Unless I say that something is on hold, it is not. I may be working on it, or even too lazy to be bothered at the moment. Alright, intros are over. Let's get back to the story yet again. Don't worry, this time, I won't say something that leads to the chapter title.**

A Shattered Past

Chapter 5: Family reunion… or NOT?

I just don't understand. I never knew that the river Styx has the power of give the god amnesia. Now, I have a question solved, but more questions popped up in my mind. Why did I wake up yesterday? How long have I been asleep, and the question that still persists is my identity. I dismissed the thoughts a few seconds later, as thinking about them is not going to help me answer anything.

"Do you know my mom?" I asked Zeus.

"No… no, son. I do not remember anything about her. Absolutely nothing at all. I don't even remembering breaking the oath, and I am sure no other person, or god does. I have only broken the oath once, according to my memories." Zeus answered, as he put one of his hands on his forehead. "But do not worry, son. It is clear that I am your father, and I will take responsibility. Now that the oath has been voided, I expect the consequences to be brief, if nothing at all. Chiron" He said, as he turned to Chiron.

"Yes, lord Zeus?" Chiron answered in a confident voice.

"Take care of him for me. Look after my son. I have various matters to attend to in Olympus. I imagine that you would understand, right son?"

"Yes." I said, and then exhaled.

"I will have an announcement to make then. It looks like we have about ten minutes until dinner. Go back to your cabin, boy, join your cabin mates, I fear that this will be your last hours with them." Mr.D said, giving me the hand gesture that says "hit the road."

I walked back to cabin eleven. I opened the door, as they were pillow-fighting. A pillow flew right at me, and got me in the face. I grabbed it before it dropped.

"Bull's-eye!" Connor said.

"I could do better than you, Connor." Travis said, as he threw another pillow at me. I knocked it away with mine, and threw it at him. He ducked, and pulled a pillow from a rug standing next to him, and threw at me. I grabbed it, and blocked another incoming pillow. Someone pillow-charged me, knocking me down onto a rug, and about half a dozen of them swarmed me and started hitting me with pillows, like a swarm of crows on a dead, rotting body.

"Ouch!" I said, as they hit me. "Ow! Ow! I surrender!" I continued, as almost the whole cabin was upon me.

"And I win the day." Travis said.

"No, you didn't." Connor argued.

"Lads, it's time for dinner!" Someone yelled out.

We started putting the pillows and some things that got knocked over to the floor (including my rucksack) back where they were, and some of us quickly dressed up, and we walked as a group to the dining area. One by one, we sat on the Hermes table, which was lined up with cutlery and plates and empty glasses. As I was going to sit down, Chiron galloped to me and told me to come with him. We went to the front of the tables with Chiron standing beside me.

"Attention!" Chiron yelled loudly, his voice echoing in the open sky. Everybody instantly stopped chatting or whatever they were doing and turned to him.

"This is our new camper, who just arrived this afternoon, thanks the doctor for the effort of bringing him here as quick as possible. Unfortunately, he has no name, and does not seem to remember anything about himself. This hasn't happened before that a demigod has not got the name. I am willing to accept suggestions on what to call him."

"Horse-face!" Someone yelled from afar, and people laughed.

"Of course, the name would be the one that our new camper is satisfied with."

"What about John?" Somebody from the Apollo cabin yelled up.

"We've got three Johns already!" An Ares camper yelled in argument.

"John is a very nice name!" Someone yelled again.

"That's because it's your name, 'tard." The same Ares camper argued.

"Alright! Calm down! Silence!" Chiron exclaimed, as the tables became quiet again. He sighed while shaking his head. "Now, one at a time."

"How about Patrick?" An Athena camper offered.

"Hmm… what do you think, boy?" Chiron said, as he turned to me, making a puzzled face. I nodded slowly, like trying to make somebody put their gun down. "Patrick it is then. His godly parent has told us to claim him right now." They waited in silence, staring at me. It took me a few moments to notice that they weren't looking at me. They were looking above me. I looked up, and over my head, shone a gleaming blue eagle and a thunderbolt, the mark of Zeus. "Now, go sit on that table. When you return to your cabin, go to cabin one. That is Zeus cabin, which is your home now, as you are now claimed.

When I was eating, some people whispered about some oath and river Styx. I was quite certain that they were gossiping about me. Zeus and Chiron have been talking about an oath for a while now, and I never bothered to ask them. I figured that I was going to ask Chiron after dinner. After the dinner, I went up to Chiron. He explained to me about the oath that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades sworn an oath not to have a demigod child, but was cancelled out last summer by Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. However, judging from my age (which he expected to be about 16-17), I should have been born when the oath was in effect, which would have put me and Zeus in a lot of trouble.

"Go on, Patrick. It's time for capture the flag." Chiron said.

"Capture the… flag?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh yes, Percy will explain it to you. You will be on his team today." He said, before waving at a boy, who was in full battle armor. His eyes were shining a green shade, and he carried a pen in his hand. "Please take care of him during capture the flag. Make sure that he comes back alive, or Lord Zeus would be very angry. Well, he would be, if he knew that his son is under your care."

"Uhh-okay…" He said, with his voice trailing off elsewhere. "Get suited up in armor, and meet back here. I'll be waiting."

I went to the armory, and strapped my armor on over my clothes. After that, I put my helmet on. It has red quills sticking out of it. I went to the weapons rack. I scanned through it, and reached for Arnold's spatha. I pulled it out of the rack, and brandished it for a few seconds, making sound of metal through air, before returning it into its sheath. I stepped outside and jogged over to Percy.

"Now, capture the flag is simple. We get the opposing team's flag, and take it back to ours. No killing or maiming, all magical items allowed. You can disarm an opponent, and take them prisoner." Percy said.

Before I could say anything, a blonde girl, with stormy grey eyes came up to Percy.

"Percy, it's the roster. You and him, with my cabin and the Hermes cabin. The other side has Ares cabin, Apollo cabin and Hephaestus cabin. Guess what." She said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The Hades cabin's on the other side." She said, then planted a kiss on his cheek, before jogging away to join a group of campers.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked, turning to Percy, with my head at an angle.

"Yep." He answered with a still voice. "We-we should go. Now, stay with me, we're going left flank."

**Now, what about this? Anyways, I don't have much to say post-note. Please review!**


End file.
